Sloveniaball
Sloveniaball |caption = Not balkan!|image = Slovenija.png|reality = ���� Republic of Slovenia ����|personality =Foreign kid complex (kinda') |language = Slovenian/Slovene|capital = Ljubljana|religion = Catholicball Atheismball |enemies = Italyball (made me almost completely landlocked) Frenemies Name thief!!! Serbiaball (in basketball)|predecessor = SR Sloveniaball Yugoslaviaball|imagewidth = |nativename = Slovenijažoga|type = Slavic |friends = USAball Philippinesball Donald Trump Serbiaball Bosniaball Germanballs Croatiaball (frenemies) Macedoniaball Hungaryball Catalan Republicball (2017) Italyball (Sometimes)|status = Alive|likes = Beer, Mt. Triglav, pršut, peace, to be Central Europe, žlikrofi, hiking, potica. Melania Trump, beating Serbia in basketball, being first in europe in basketball|hates = War, anschluss, being called Balkan.|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|gender = Female|military = Slovenian Armed Forces Slovenska vojska|bork = Trst Trst|food = Potatoes (Slovene type best type, of course!)|founded = 25 June 1991 (age 24)|intospace = Not even close! But Germoni help us!|onlypredecessor = SR Sloveniaball|predicon = SR Slovenia|affiliation = NATOball EUball UNball|onlysuccessor = Nobody|notes = Is central europe but not germanic!}} Sloveniaball is a countryball located in Central Europe. She can into EUball and NATOball. Sloveniaball is often mistaken for Slovakiaball and vice versa, but now they are seen getting along and ignoring that stupid joke. Her close relationships are Germanyball and Austriaball although being in different language family. Her greatest wish is becoming a part of German family. Thanks to stupid Italyball, they're almost landlocked. She can now into first lady of USAball. History Sloveniaball was born when Romanball died, and Slavsballs resettled the area. Immediately after the fall of Romanball, Sloveniaball merged with other South-West-Slavicballs into Samo's Empireball. This was a preventive move, as filthy Avarball wanted to conquer Slavicballs. Samoball defeated the dirty horse riding Mongol wanabees, and after a few years Samo's Empire fell zugrunt, as it wasn't needed anymore. The first (and only) trully free Medieval Sloveniaball was Duchy of Carniolaball, the first democratic ball, even though Murica ball says he is of first of Democracy, but he WRONG. After Duchy of Carnioliaball got weak, they got sucked up into Holy Roman Empireball and then into Austrian Empireball. Sloveniaball was under such heavy Austrian influence, that for a period of 200 years, she forgot how to be Slav. Only in 1809, when the Slug-eating bagette throwers beat Austriaball, Sloveniaball was freed for a period of 4 years, as the French established the Illyrian Provinces. Later, when the little emperor lost the battle of Waterloo, Sloveniaball wanted to join with Croatiaball into a new state called Illyriaball, but as Sloveniaball knew that Croatiaball ONLY WANTS TRIESTE, she decided to split with her new lover. Sloveniaball then tried to gain independence from Austriaball, as she wanted to speak in her native tounge, but wasn't allowed. Although some Slovenes wanted to get rid of Austria, most were still in love with Habsburgball. During the First World War, Sloveniaball fought for Austria-Hungaryball, but as the war progressed, Sloveniaball joined forces (only politically) with other South Slavic balls and formed the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball, but that didn't last long, as no other state recognised that one (SCREW YOU FRANCE), so the Slovenes and Croats were forced to join with the Kingdom of Serbiaball. When Austria-Hungaryball died, Sloveniaball became part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. During the interwar period, Sloveniaball lost a third of her territory to Kingdom of Italyball, after Italy and Serbiaball signed the treaty of Rapallo so Sloveniaball lost Triesteball , which greatly affected her economy (Even though it was never his to begin with). Sloveniaball was then renamed into Drava Banovinaball, but wanted to be renamed into Banovina of Sloveniaball, just as Banovina of Croatiaball, but the war destroyed these goals. Sloveniaball was divided politically into several fractions; the democrats, the right wing and the Catholics, the communists and socialists, and other groups.Nazi Sloveniaball (also called Province of Ljubljanaball ) was born when Naziball invaded Yugoslaviaball. Some liked Naziball (And some rather uneducated and unhygenic brats still do) and were deep into Catholicism and hated Jews and Commies. But many hated Germany for invading the lands and killing many of their brothers, so a civil war broke loose between the Slovenes who loved Germanyball, and the ones who loved Partisanball. The war was hard, but in the end, Partisanball, who wanted to free the Slovene lands, managed to win, with the help of the Western Allies and Soviet Unionball. After WW2 Nazi Sloveniaball was killed by Slovene Partisanball, which later transformed into SR Sloveniaball. Throughout the 20th century it has made a interesting decision - to stay with papa Yugoslaviaball (for a time). After Sloveniaball became xenophobic, and began getting more and more into nationalism, she wanted to run away from her father Yugoslaviaball and brothers, who were arguing all the time. Sloveniaball has been accepted to EUball and has parted her way away from her Slavic brothers. She is a real cheapskate, beautiful and has good relationships with her neighbours (most of the time). How to draw Drawing Sloveniaball is no joke: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes, white, blue and red. # Draw the Slovenian Grb (coat of arms), the Triglav (basically, three triangles) with three yellow stars above it and two wavy lines for the rivers below it. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Relationships * USAball- Husband :) * Germanyball-I can into EU.me not Germanic * Austriaball-Germanic Stepparent. * Hungaryball-Uralic Stepparent. * Philippinesball- Adoptive Step Son * Croatiaball (Brother 1945 - 2007, Frenemies since 2007) - We are both southern Slavs and Catholic. But gib water back! * Slovakiaball He stole my name but we are both slavs,but im more germanic * Serbiaball - We don't fight that much but he keeps on complaining about me leaving Yugoslaviaball, and we also fight in basketball but we are still family and we both hate Croatiaball * Italyball-GIVE ME TRIESTE BACK RIGHT NOW * Albaniaball - Can you please tell your immigrants to learn Slovene please, and stop calling me Balkanic you kebab i'm a germanic princess Quotes *"Ni bodečih žic za slovenske brigade!" *"Na juriš!" *"Vstala primorska!" *"Smrt fašizmu, svoboda narodu!" *"Trst je naš, Gorica pa še bo!" Gallery Sloveniaball's_introduction.png slovenia.jpg The annoying neighbor.png Keep it calm Slovenia.png Mqy2BiS.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png polandball-my-country-slovenia.png Yugoslav sob story.png FO85LzY.png GNseylU.png TYCRAOn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 0przlxtncjqy.png Eyepatches.png Malta Helping.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Haircut.png }} es:Esloveniaball fr:Slovénieballe hr:Slovenijaball ru:Словения Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:EU Category:NATO Category:Catholic Category:Alps Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Euro € Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Pizza Removers Category:Independent Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Irrelevant Category:Southeast europe Category:Almost Landlocked Category:Second World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Small Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Low countries Category:Euro removers Category:Former Yugoslavballs Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Slovak haters Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:USA allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Red Blue White Category:Vatican lovers Category:Coat of Arms countryball Category:Pro-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo